Une Autre Histoire De Cendrillon OS
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: "Si Cendrillon avait eu une horloge dans le coeur, elle aurait bloqué le temps à minuit moins une et se serait éclatée au bal toute sa vie." /OS


_**BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Je sais c'était hier Halloween mdr**_

_**Bref, Bonjour ! Voilà un nouvel OS Rizzles. EN ce moment j'écris peu à cause des cours. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire xD A part que... vous pouvez laissé des reviews. Ca me fera plaisir :) **_

_**P**_erdre un membre de sa famille l'a fait tomber plus bas que terre. Maura Isles a perdu son père et sa mère le même jour. Divorcé, ils se sont retrouvés. Ils lui ont promis qu'ils ne se disputeraient pas. Ils sont sortis tous les deux. Ils avaient à parler. Ils ont dîné au restaurant. Ils n'ont pas bu. Ils étaient sur la route du retour à la maison. Le ton n'est pas monté, au contraire, on entendait des rires. Elle était heureuse, elle passait la soirée avec son premier amour, l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublié, lui l'avait oublié et c'était marié avec une autre, mais elle allait quand même tenté sa chance, qui sait ? Sa femme est à des milliers de kilomètres, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Maura avant de partir avec son ex-mari. La soirée ne s'est pas finis comme chacun le voulait. Il n'allait pas rejoindre sa fille ce soir, elle n'allait pas pouvoir être avec son ex-mari cette nuit, ils ne sont jamais revenu. Maura était tranquille chez elle quand des policiers ont sonnés à sa porte et lui ont appris la mort de ses parents. Elle s'est effondrée. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Après tout, qui voudrait croire à la mort de ses parents ?

_**D**_epuis presque dix ans maintenant elle vit avec sa belle-mère. Dernière heure à San Francisco, la famille quitte la ville pour aller à Boston pour le nouveau travail de la belle-mère. Maura avait du porter les cartons dans le coffre de la voiture, le reste ne voulait pas se casser un ongle. Maura a tout quitté, à nouveau, pour partir ailleurs. Dans la famille, il y avait que des filles, la belle-mère, ses deux filles jumelles et Maura. Pour partir, les deux jumelles s'étaient disputés la place de devant, Maura avait mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et c'était assise à la vitre de gauche derrière. Elles avaient enfin réussis à se mettre d'accord. L'une des deux est monté devant et l'autre, du côté de la vitre droite arrière. Maura a regardé une dernière fois la maison et sa belle-mère a commencer à rouler.

_**P**_ersonne n'a parler pendant le trajet, Maura écoutait toujours sa musique. Elle a posé sa tête sur la vitre. De longues heures sont passés. Dehors il faisait noir, les buildings de Boston illuminé la ville, Maura dormait légèrement. Elle fut réveillé par l'arrêt complet de la voiture. Elle a levé la tête et elle a vu qu'elles étaient arrivés. Diane, la belle-mère, a dit qu'elles s'occuperaient des affaires du coffre demain. Le filles sont sortis. Diane a ouvert la maison. Les deux jumelles sont montés à l'étage pour choisir les meilleures chambres. Maura a monté les escaliers à son tour, arrivé à l'étage, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de choix de chambre. A vrai dire, il lui restait seulement deux chambres, une grande et une petite. Elle a ouvert la porte de la petite et elle est rentrer dedans. Elle s'est déshabiller et s'est couché dans le lit. Fatigué par ce long voyage, elle s'est endormis.

_**L**_a journée du lendemain n'a pas été banale. Dès huit heures du matin, Diane est venue la réveillé. Maura s'est habillé des même affaires que la veille. Elle est descendu pour sortir les cartons du coffre de la voiture. Il y avait que elle et Diane. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Maura aidait mais n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, elle rentrait tous les cartons dans la maison. Elle a emmené ses cartons personnels dans sa chambre, elle a pris une chemise blanche et un jean et est allé prendre sa douche. Elle se sentait propre en sortant, elle se sentait enfin elle. Elle est redescendu dans la cuisine. Diane et les jumelles, Justine et Laura, étaient posé à la table. Diane a levé la tête vers Maura.

**« Enfaîte Maura ! Faudrait que tu ailles au lycée chercher les emplois du temps de vous trois pour demain. **

**-Pourquoi elles y vont pas elle aussi ? **

**-Maura, tu vas au lycée là ? **

**-Oui pour moi. **

**-Ben tu peux bien rapporter les affaires pour tes sœurs. »**

_**E**_lle a tourné les talons en soufflant. La chaise de Diane a grincé. Maura s'est crispé, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Diane lui a pris le bras, la retourner et la frapper au visage. Les yeux de Maura se sont mouillés mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. D'une voix tremblante elle a dit qu'elle récupérerait les affaires des filles puis elle a quitté la maison. Elle a marché de longues minutes dehors à la recherche du lycée. Elle a finit par trouvé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant le lycée, beaucoup fumaient, elle était arrivé à la mauvaise heure, celle de la pause. Elle voulait partir et revenir plus tard mais ils l'avaient presque tous vu, elle était planté devant le lycée sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle a regardé avant de traverser. Elle a marché, elle est passé parmi le nuage de fumée de cigarette. Elle a senti tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elle a monté les quelques marches, elle a passé la porte et elle s'est senti perdu. Elle ne savait pas par où il fallait qu'elle aille. Elle est juste rester planté au milieu du hall. Des élèves sont passés à côté d'elle. Elle a décidé de bouger, elle a tourné et a chercher des panneaux qui pourrait l'aider. Un panneau indiqué que la vie scolaire était au premier étage, elle a monté un petit escaliers et elle est aller à la vie scolaire. Elle s'est présenté et à parler pour elle et aussi pour ses sœurs. Un surveillant s'est retiré de la pièce. Il est revenu avec des papiers. Il lui a tout donné. Elle l'a remercié. Elle a pris les papiers et est partis. Le lendemain, elle reviendra.

**E**lle est rentrée chez elle, elle a donné les papiers aux deux jumelles puis elle est monté dans sa chambre, elle a mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et a commencé à lire un livre.

_**L**_e jour s'est couché, il a fait place à la nuit puis vice-versa. Le réveil sonne, ça l'a réveille, elle leve les yeux vers son réveil, elle tape dessus pour l'éteindre. Elle se lève de son lit, attrape une chemise bleue et un jean noir et va dans la salle de bain. Elle défait son pyjama et enfile ses habits pour la journée, elle se regarde dans le miroir pour se maquiller puis pour se coiffer. Elle sort de la pièce, met son pyjama dans sa petite chambre, elle s'assoit sur son lit et attend que les minutes passent pour descendre. Elle n'a pas envie de voir les autres filles. Elle met les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et retourne dans son monde, celui où elle arrive à penser qu'à elle. Elle reste seule que quelques minutes, sa belle-mère est monté et à tambouriner à sa porte. Elle sursaute car elle s'était endormis pour gagner quelques minutes de sommeil. Elle se lève et ouvre la porte.

**« Amène les filles au lycée, elles ne savent pas y aller. Essaie de pas te faire remarqué »**

_**E**_lle acquiesce de la tête. Sa belle-mère claque la porte. Maura sursaute à cause du bruit. Elle prend son sac et descends. Elle sort dehors, les deux jumelles la suivent, pendant tout le trajet elles ont parlé, Maura ouvrait la marche, elle n'a pas écouter ce qu'elles disaient et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Arrivé au lycée, elles traversent le passage piéton, elles marchent le long du mur du lycée, elles montent les escaliers et elles rentre dans le lycée. Maura explique où est la vie scolaire aux deux filles et elle part à la recherche de sa salle de cours. Elle a son emploi du temps dans la main, elle cherche, elle est un peu perdu. Elle s'arrête, elle lève la tête, elle est dans un hall avec des casiers autour d'elle. Elle est vraiment perdu. Elle a toujours les yeux fixé sur le plan du lycée, elle est intelligente mais n'arrive pas à comprendre le plan. Elle monte les escaliers, elle essaie d'aller vite pour ne pas gêner les gens derrière elle. Elle a levé la jambe, elle a loupé la marche, elle s'est écroulé sur le sol. Une main s'est accroché à son bras, elle sentait qu'elle la poussé vers le haut, elle s'est relevé. Son regard est partis de la main au visage de la personne, un homme, un noir. Il lui souriait, elle voulait partir.

**« Tu vas bien ? »**

_**E**_lle l'a regardé dans les yeux, il avait l'air sincère en lui demandant.

**« Oui mais à vrai dire j'aurais préféré mourir piétiner en tombant et qu'on m'oublie »**

_**I**_l a sourit à sa phrase.

**« Premier jour ? **

**-Première honte**

**-On devrait bougé non ? On a créer un bouchon. »**

_**E**_lle se sent bien avec lui. Il lui prend la main et ils montent à l'étage. Il regarde son emploi du temps. Il l'amène à sa salle, ils ne se sont pas parler. Devant la salle elle le remercie.

**« De rien. Si tu as un problème, crie Frost et j'arrive.**

**-Je ne pense pas crier assez fort pour que tu m'entendes, ****_dit-elle en souriant. _**

**-J'en suis sur que si. C'est quoi ton prénom ? **

**-Maura. Maura Isles. **

**-Jolie prénom. T'es nouvelle, je t'invite à ma fête de samedi, tu pourrais essayer de te faire des amis. **

**-Merci mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir. »**

_**I**_l lui prend la main et glisse un papier dedans.

**« Fais ce que tu veux je propose juste.**

**-Merci euh...**

**-Barry Frost. **

**-Merci Barry.**

**-Travaille bien la nouvelle. »**

_**I**_l part. Elle le regarde partir. Il voit des personnes se posés à côté d'elle, sûrement des élèves de sa classe. Elle se met sur le côté pour ne déranger personne, elle range le papier de Barry dans son sac. La cloche retentit dans le lycée. Au loin, elle voit les deux jumelles arrivés, elle n'a pas envie mais faut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elles seront dans sa classe. Le professeur arrive, il ouvre la salle, Maura va à son bureau et se présente, il lui dit de s'asseoir au premier rang, ce qu'elle fait. Les deux jumelles la suivent, elles se mettent derrière elle. Le professeur leur demande à tous de s'asseoir. Il regarde les trois nouvelles.

**« Ce n'est pas contre vous mais ce lycée est tellement mal organisé. Les trois nouvelles dans une même classe. Bon, comme vous pouvez l'avoir vu, il y a trois nouvelles dans la classe. Maura Isles, Justine et Laura Isles »**

_**A**_ ce moment, Maura a pensé « Elles ne méritent même pas de s'appeler Isles » Le professeur leur a expliqué où ils en étaient. Maintenant c'est à Maura d'arrivé à rattraper le train. Le professeur a continué son cours, Maura n'a pas vraiment suivis, elle a essayer de prendre quelques notes mais au bout de deux minutes elle a décroché. Elle n'a pas réussis.

_**L**_a journée a passé. Maura est allé à tous ses cours, elle a juste écouté les cours. Le soir, elle en sortant du lycée, Frost l'a interpellé. Ils sont rentré ensemble, il lui a encore parlé de sa fête. Elle lui a redit qu'elle ne pourrais sûrement pas venir. Au coin de la rue, il la laisse. Elle finit de rentrer seule. Elle rentre dans la maison. Elle monte dans sa chambre et elle n'en ai pas sortis. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, elle l'a ouverte. C'était Justine et Laura. Elles rentrent dans la chambre de Maura.

**« Je ne vous ai pas permis de rentrer. **

**-C'était qui,**_ a demandé Justine. _

**-Qui ? **

**-Le beau black avec qui t'es rentrés !**

**-Une connaissance. C'est bon vous êtes satisfaites ? **

**-Tu nous le présentera ? **

**-Ouais. C'est bon, sortez maintenant ! »**

_**E**_lles sortent, Maura ferme la porte.

_**L**_a semaine est passé. On est samedi, il est dix-huit heure. Maura s'est habillé, elle est prête à sortir. Elle entends sa belle-mère crier son prénom en bas. Elle souffle et descend la voir. Sa belle-mère la regarde bizarrement.

**« Tu vas où ? **

**-Je vais chez un ami.**

**-Je suis désolé jeune fille mais tu ne peux pas y aller. **

**-Pourquoi ? C'est prévu depuis mardi. On est samedi. **

**-Tu ne sors pas Maura ! Tes sœurs sortent, je sors, tu dois rester. **

**-Tu m'expliques pourquoi moi je peux jamais sortir. Je suis pas ta... »**

_**E**_lle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase alors qu'elle l'a tapé. Maura eu un mouvement de recul, sa belle-mère s'est approché d'elle, elle lui a attrapé le poignet et l'a serré, Maura a gémit de douleur.

**« Tu m'énerves Maura ! Ce soir tu vas rester ici, pourquoi tu aurais le droit de sortir ? Tu es juste une petite salope, celle qu'il faut que je garde car tes parents sont sortis et non pas était capable de rester en vie**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça de mes parents. Je ne sais pas comment mon père a réussis à tomber amoureux de toi. Ah oui désolé, il aimait encore ma mère »**

_**E**_lle l'a frappé une deuxième fois. Maura a essayé de ne pas pleurer, elle avait les yeux mouillés. _**E**_lle a regardé sa belle-mère dans les yeux. Sa belle-mère la fixait droit dans les yeux. Maura n'ose pas cligné des yeux, elle veux voir si elle allait encore la frapper.

**« Tu vas dans ta chambre, à 19h on part avec les filles, tu restes ici, tu en profitera pour ranger la chambre des filles et la mienne. »**

_**E**_lle ne peut rien dire, une seule parole et elle l'aurais encore frappé. Avec un mouvement de bras, elle réussit à défaire son poignet de la main de sa belle-mère. Elle tourne ses talons et monte dans sa chambre. Elle pleure sur son lit, elle veux juste partir. Elle n'a jamais voulus être là.

_**L**_a porte d'entrée claque, sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs sont partis. Maura se lève de son lit, elle prend son téléphone portable, essuie ses larmes et compose le numéro de Barry Frost. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième bip qu'il décroche.

**« Maura ? **

**-Oui. **

**-En quel honneur ? **

**-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir Barry.**

**-Je sais que tu es timide mais viens Maura. **

**-Je ne peux pas. Désolé. **

**-T'habite où ?**

**-205 ****Union Street pourquoi ?**

**-Prépare toi princesse j'arrive.**

**-Barry ? »**

_**I**_l a raccroché. Maura prépare son sac à main, dans lequel elle glisse un livre. En peu de temps Barry est arrivé devant chez Maura. Elle ouvre la fenêtre. Il la regarde et lui sourit.

**« Petite rebelle à sortir par la fenêtre.**

**-Tu veux que je sorte par où ? J'ai pas la clé de devant. **

**-T'es pas rebelle jusqu'au bout. Aller viens. »**

_**I**_l l'aide à sortir de la maison, elle referme la fenêtre. Il lui prend la main et l'amène à sa voiture. Il lui ouvre la portière, elle s'assoit et elle ferme la portière. Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il met le moteur en route, la regarde et l'arrête brutalement.

**« Il se passe quoi Barry ? **

**-T'as pas ton masque !**

**-Quel masque ? **

**-Ma fête, il faut des masques c'est plus marrant comme ça tu sais pas avec qui tu parles et tout, ça peut faire disparaître la timidité des gens. **

**-Je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait un masque !**

**-Ah oui, peut être que je ne te l'ai pas dit enfaîte. **

**-Bah oui »**

_**I**_ls rigolent. Il remet le moteur en route et roule. A un feu rouge, il se tourne vers Maura.

**« Je crois que j'ai des masque dans le carton derrière toi. »**

_**E**_lle se détache. Elle se retourne et attrape le carton derrière son siège. Elle prend un masque dans le carton. Barry est resté à la regarder. Maura regarde le feu.

**« C'est vert Barry, regarde la route au lieu de mes fesses.**

**-Je ne regardais pas tes fesses. Je pourrais pas faire ça à la fille que j'aime. »**

_**M**_aura se rassoit sur son siège, elle se rattache.

**« Qui est-ce ?**

**-Elle s'appelle Jane. Mais je devrais l'oublier. **

**-Elle a déjà un mec ? **

**-Pas vraiment. Enfaîte, c'est ma meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis des années, plus on grandissait, plus je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle a quitté son mec et du coup j'en ai profité pour aller la voir et lui dire. **

**-Et ?**

**-Dès la minute où je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, elle est subitement devenue lesbienne. **

**-Non, elle a pas osé. **

**-Si.**

**-Comment on peux refuser un homme comme toi ? **

**-N'en rajoute pas Maura »**

_**D**_es rires se font entendre dans la voiture. Ils arrivent à la fête. Barry descend de la voiture, Maura met son masque et descend à son tour. Ils rentrent chez Barry, Maura regarde son portable. Il est 19h40. Elle regarde autour d'elle, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Elle regarde Barry. Il la regarde aussi.

**« Va t'amuser princesse.**

**-Ça va être dur sachant que je connais personne. **

**-Tu vas te faire des amis. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

_**I**_l part. Elle s'avance. Tout le monde est masqué, elle s'assoit sur un banc sur le côté, elle regarde la scène devant elle, des jeunes qui boivent. La fête n'est plus son élément. Elle aimait sortir le soir avec ses amies avant la mort de ses parents. Elle avait le droit de rentrer tard, de s'amuser. Tout est finit depuis qu'elle est chez sa belle-mère. Elle n'a plus le droit de rien, elle n'a plus le droit de sortir. Elle n'a plus goût à rien, ne plus sortir tien aussi de sa volonté.

_**E**_lle est resté de longues minutes immobile devant la piste de danse improvisé chez Barry. En parlant de lui, il arrive au milieu de la piste et il crie.

**« Aller on se fait tous un slow ! »**

_**T**_out le monde soupir. Les couples se forment. Une femme sort du lot. Elle s'assoit à côté de Maura. Elle est grande, de long cheveux noirs bouclés, dans une magnifique robe noire. Maura concentre son regard sur son livre, elle veux la regarder encore, elle veux savoir qui elle était mais elle ne voulait pas paraître comme une folle à fixer quelqu'un.

**« J'ai l'air d'une ratée à être seule et à ne pas danser. »**

_**M**_aura lève la tête vers la femme à côté d'elle.

**« Désolé. **

**-Tu sais que si je suis une ratée à rester ici, tu en es une aussi. **

**-Désolé »**

_**L**_a brune rit. Elle regarde la blonde. Elle prend la main de la blonde, elle se lève et oblige la blonde à venir. Maura pose son sac à main sur le côté. Les deux filles vont sur la piste et ont dansé. Elles sont proches. Maura sent son parfum. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est, elle ne sait pas avec qui elle danser. Elle veux la connaître.

_**L**_a danse se finit, la brune se décale, elle sourit à Maura et lui dit qu'elle a apprécier la danse avec elle. Maura lui a dit de même. La brune part. Maura voulait la retenir, rester quelques secondes avec elle est retourné où elle était avant de danser. Elle prend son sac en main.

_**L**_es heures ont passés. Maura est restée assise le plus souvent, rare sont les fois où elle s'est levé aller chercher quelque chose ou même danser. Par ennuie, elle a sortis son portable de sa poche, elle a regardait l'heure.

_**Il**_ est 23h30. Elle est en retard, elle doit rentrer avant les autres. Elle se lève, elle traverse des pièces, dont dans une où elle a croisé ses demi-soeurs. Elle les a entendu dire que leur mère viendrait dans dix minutes. Maura n'avait plus de temps à perdre, elle devait trouver Barry. Elle cherche dans toutes les pièces, il y a encore beaucoup de monde, elle ne sait pas où il est. Elle le trouve entrain de danser avec une fille, elle arrive par derrière et lui tapote le bras, il se retourne.

**« Barry, je dois rentrer maintenant, ramène moi. **

**-Je ne peux pas Maura. Désolé, je dois rester chez moi le temps que tout le monde parte. **

**-A minuit ma belle-mère rentre chez moi et je te rappelle que je ne devais pas sortir et je te rappelle aussi que c'est de ta faute si je suis ici. **

**-Maura j'aurais adoré te ramener et t'aider mais je ne peux pas. »**

_**M**_aura lui lance un regard noir. Elle se retourne. Elle doit se dépêcher. Elle se presse pour sortir de la fête. Elle arrive dehors, sur la petite terrasse, elle s'arrête. Elle regarde le ciel, il fait noir, il fait froid. Elle frissonne. Elle n'a pas penser à prendre de veste tout à l'heure car il faisait chaud. Elle traverse la terrasse à vive allure. Il y a du monde autour d'elle, beaucoup sont entrain de fumer dans les escaliers de devant. Elle en pousse quelques uns. Elle descend les marches, elle essaie de passer, elle a la tête baissé, elle doit partir. Au milieu des marches, elle tombe nez à nez avec la brune avec qui elle a dansé. Leurs regards se croisent. Maura la pousse légèrement pour passer.

**« Pardon. **

**-Tu fuis ? »**

_**M**_aura ne se retourne pas à sa question, elle continue de marcher vite. Dans la vitesse, son livre est tombé de son sac. Elle est partis en courant, elle n'a pas fait attention. Elle doit rentrer. Même si elle l'aurait vu tomber elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devait avancer et rentrer avant les autres. Plus loin, elle enlève son masque. Elle passe par de petites rues sombre, elle a plutôt peur en passant par là mais c'est le plus cours.

_**L**_a brune la suivis des yeux, elle a vu le livre tombé de son sac. Elle a fait demi-tour et elle est cherché le livre. Elle l'a prit, s'est relevé et a vu que la blonde était trop loin d'elle pour quelle puisse la rattraper. Même crier n'aurait servis à rien, elle ne l'aurais pas attendu. Elle avait l'air si presser, pourquoi ? Jane a regardé la couverture du livre. « La reine des morts » de Tess Gerritsen. La brune n'avait jamais lu ce livre. Elle l'a gardé avec elle, avec de la chance, elle arriverait à redonner le livre à la blonde.

_**M**_aura a marché presque pendant vingt minutes, il lui reste plus beaucoup de minutes pour rentrer et faire comme si ne rien n'était. Des phares arrivent vers elle. Elle sait qu'elles sont de retour. Elle se met à courir en talon dans le jardin, elle tombe à un moment mais elle se relève. Elle retrouve la fenêtre par laquelle elle était sortis. Elle rentre, elle enlève ses talons et elle court à la salle de bain. Elle se démaquille aussi bien qu'elle le peut. Elle se précipite dans sa chambre, elle se déshabille et enfile son pyjama, elle s'attache les cheveux. La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, elle est prête, elle souffle de soulagement. Elle sort de sa chambre, elle traverse le couloir. Elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle tourne la tête vers la chambre de sa belle-mère. Elle se crispe et elle retourne dans sa chambre en toute discrétion, elle ferme la porte et espère qu'on l'oublie. Elle s'assoit à côté de son lit. Elle écoute ce qui se passe. Elles parlent en bas. Elles montent. Ses demi-sœurs rentrent dans leur chambre, elle les entend parler mais n'arrive pas à comprendre, elle entend qu'elles ferment leur porte. Soit elles sont dedans soit elles sont sortis. Elle entends des pas dans les escaliers. Elles sont sortis. Elles parlent avec leurs mères. Des pas se font à nouveau entendre. Elles passent devant sa chambre, deux pieds s'arrêtent devant la porte. Maura fait tomber sa tête en arrière. On ouvre violemment sa porte de chambre, Maura sursaute de peur.

**« Tu as une minute pour m'expliquer pourquoi t'as rien fait !**

**-Diane je vais t'expliquer, ****_se lève_****, j'ai commencé à ranger quand j'ai eu un incroyable mal de tête. J'ai préféré allé dormir. **

**-Pourquoi t'es assise alors ? **

**-Euh... »**

_**E**_lle cherche une excuse. Sa belle-mère la pousse vers le haut en l'agrippant à son poignet. Maura a mal mais elle se tait. Elle la regarde, elle sait ce qui l'attend. Diane prépare le coup, elle lève la main au ciel et elle vient la faire taper contre le visage de Maura. La puissance du coup a surpris Maura, elle est tombé par terre. Elle se touche le visage, demain elle aura un bleu à cet endroit. Elle est sur le sol, elle ne veux plus bouger. Diane continue de la taper, elle lui donne des coups de pied dans le ventre, Maura pleure, elle veux en finir, elle veux qu'elle parte. Elle passe que quelques secondes à la taper mais Maura a cru qu'elle était là depuis des heures. Diane part et ferme la porte. Maura la regarde. Elle réfléchit à comment partir d'ici. Elle ne peux pas, elle doit rester. Elle se lève de par terre, la main contre son ventre, elle a faillit tomber mais elle s'est rattraper à son lit. Elle se couche dans son lit et elle attend de s'endormir en pleurant.

_**L**_a brune est partis de la fête la dernière. Elle a aidé Frost à ranger. Il lui a proposé de la raccompagné, elle a refusé et elle est rentrée à pied. En rangeant, elle a parlé du livre à Frost, lui même ne sait pas à qui il pourrait être, la brune avait essayer de lui décrire la fille, il n'avait pas réussis à mettre un nom sur sa description. L'alcool a fait effet sur Barry. Rentrée dans son appartement, elle va à sa salle de bain, elle se fait couler un bain chaud. Elle se déshabille et rentre dans la baignoire. Elle prend le livre que la fille a fait tomber et commence à le lire.

_**P**_endant des heures elle a lu le livre passant de sa baignoire à son canapé/lit sans perdre une ligne du livre. Elle a levé la tête vers l'horloge, elle a mal à la nuque, elle se masse la nuque. Il est 7heure du matin. Elle a passé sa nuit à lire. Elle se rend compte que l'on est que dimanche, elle pose son livre sur le côté, elle le finira après avoir dormis. Elle s'endort.

_**D**_e son côté, Maura se réveille. Elle a encore les yeux mouillés. Elle se lève avec du mal, la douleur des coups de la veille se ressentent toujours. Elle se plante devant le miroir de sa chambre, elle soulève son tee-shirt. Un bleu s'est formé sur son ventre. Elle le touche, elle se crispe.

**« Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne moi »**

_**E**_lle remonte un peu plus le haut de son pyjama. Sur le haut de son corps, proche de sa poitrine, une trace. Elle remonte à il y a quelques années en arrière, quand elle venait d'aménager chez sa belle-mère, elle avait seulement 8 ans. Diane disait déjà que la mort de son père était de sa faute, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle tapait Maura. Maura a cru que la marque allait partir avec le temps mais enfaîte non, elle n'avait pas disparut. Maura rebaisse son tee-shirt, elle sort de sa chambre. Elle s'habille dans la salle de bain et retourne à sa chambre. Elle ouvre son sac à main, celui qu'elle avait utilisé la veille, elle cherche ce qui lui manque car il lui manque quelque chose.

**« Mon livre. J'ai perdu mon livre »**

_**E**_lle envoie valser son sac et s'assoit sur son lit. Elle met sa tête dans ses mains. Le récupérer est impossible, il y avait trop de monde hier, quelqu'un l'a prit et s'est barrer avec ou juste tout le monde se moquais du livre, ils ont tous marchés dessus, peut être shooter dedans sans s'en apercevoir et ils ont continuer le chemin. Son livre est peut-être mort à cette heure. Elle se couche sur son lit et pose ses mains sur son ventre.

**« Je veux mourir, c'est pas ma vie ça. Donner moi une autre vie »**

_**L**_a brune s'est réveillé dans l'après-midi, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle s'est posé, assise, pendant quelques minutes. Son mal de tête est passé. Elle a pu se remettre à sa lecture. Après environ trente minute, elle a finit son livre. Elle revient quelques pages avant la fin et retrouve une phrase que la blonde a surligner. « On n'a pas besoin de mourir pour se retrouver en enfer et en baver comme un damné. » Elle a relut cette phrase encore et encore. Elle savait comment elle allait pouvoir retrouver cette fille.

_**L**_e lendemain, Maura est dans la salle de bain, elle finit de se coiffer et sort de la pièce. Elle prend son sac de cours et elle quitte la maison. Il pleut, elle a oublié son parapluie. Elle maudit le ciel et retourne chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte, trouve son parapluie à côté de l'entrée, elle le prend et sort à nouveau. Elle ouvre son parapluie et marche jusqu'au lycée. Avant la passage piéton, elle croise Frost qui vient s'abriter sous son parapluie. Ils discutent en marchant.

**« Dis moi t'as pas retrouvé un livre ? J'ai perdu le mien à ta fête.**

**-Désolé mais j'ai rien. **

**-D'accord »**

_**M**_aura baisse la tête, ils continuent de marcher. Arrivé au lycée, Maura referme son parapluie. Elle s'apprête à partir à sa salle quand Barry la rattrape par le bras et lui demande :

**« Tu y tiens à ce livre ? **

**-Pas spécialement mais j'aimerais quand même le retrouver.**

**-Je te le retrouverais. Il s'appelle comment ? **

**-La reine des morts. Merci Barry »**

_**I**_ls se sourient, elle part. Il reste planter dans le hall à attendre. Elle monte à sa salle et s'assoit devant en attendant, elle met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Barry a attendu quelques minutes. Il commence à s'impatienter. Il prend son portable. Il s'apprête à envoyé un sms à une certaine Jane Rizzoli quand on lui prend le bras et on l'amène plus loin.

**« Frost j'ai besoin de toi. **

**-Pourquoi Jane ? **

**-A ta fête j'ai dansé avec une fille. Elle était magnifique, enfin, le peu que j'ai pu voir, enfin bref, elle a fait tomber un livre, j'ai le livre. Je veux la retrouver Frost, j'ai pensé à elle tout le week-end. »**

_**F**_rost la regarde bizarrement.

**« Tu penses que je suis folle ?**

**-Non pas du tout. **

**-Si c'est obligé, je peux pas penser à une fille que j'ai à peine vu.**

**-C'est possible Jane. **

**-J'ai passé le week-end à lire son livre.**

**-C'est quoi le nom du livre ? **

**-La reine des morts de Tess Gerritsen. »**

_**F**_rost s'arrête net, Jane se retourne et lui demande

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

**-Si ça va Jane, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais juste à un truc.**

**-A quoi ? **

**-Laisse.**

**-D'accord. Tu finiras par me le dire un jour de toute façon, je te connais.**

**-Tu compte faire quoi pour la retrouver ? **

**-Elle a surligné une phrase dans le livre, je vais faire un papier pour expliqué. **

**-Si tu veux, j'espère que tu la retrouveras. »**

_**F**_rost part laissant Jane seule.

_**L**_a matinée passe. C'est l'heure du déjeuné. Maura est à table avec deux amies. Frost et Jane arrive dans le self, Jane cherche des yeux une table, Frost regarde Maura. Elle lève la tête et le voit, elle lui sourit, il paraît un peu embarrassé, il détourne le regard. Jane lui dit de la suivre elle a une table. Ils vont s'asseoir. Ils parlent, Jane explique son idée qu'elle a mis en œuvre pendant la matinée, elle lui a fait part de son désespoir. Ils finissent de manger et elle retourne à la table à laquelle elle espère la voir venir la voir pour lui dire. Frost est avec elle, il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

**« Enfaîte c'est quoi ton plan vraiment ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. **

**-Je sais mais il n'y a pas foule là. **

**-Te moque pas. Je la retrouverai jamais. »**

_**I**_ls ont attendus. Maura est sortis du self après eux. Avec ses amies, elle passe dans le hall dans lequel est Jane. Loin d'elle, elle s'arrête et regarde. Elle voit que c'est elle qui a le livre.

**« C'est qui ? **

**-Jane Rizzoli, **_répond une de ses amies. _

**-Populaire ? **

**-Assez. Faut mieux être amie avec elle que d'être son ennemis. **

**-D'accord. Vous êtes ses amies ? **

**-Ouais mais on se parle pas vraiment. Elle est sympa ça va. **

**-D'accord. Merci »**

_**E**_lles partent.

_**U**_ne semaine est passée. Jane est toujours à sa table, tous les jours, toutes les récréations. Plusieurs filles sont venues la voir, elles avaient la bonne phrase, c'est vrai, mais leurs cheveux n'était pas les même.

_**I**_l est 18heure, Jane est assise à sa table, seule. Tout le monde part. Au fond du hall, elle voit Frost s'approcher d'elle. Il pose ses mains sur la table devant elle, elle se force à lui sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Janie ? **

**-Je la trouverais jamais je pense. A croire qu'elle s'en fout de son livre. **

**-Je ne pense pas Jane. **

**-Ou elle a pas envie de me voir. **

**-Viens avec moi. **

**-Non, je vais rester là. **

**-Je sais où elle est, viens. »**

_**I**_l passe à côté d'elle et part. Jane se lève, prend le livre et rejoins Frost. Il la regarde et sourit

**« Finalement tu viens. Tu veux vraiment la retrouvé.**

**-Tu l'as connais ? **

**-Bien sur.**

**-Et tu me l'a pas dit ? **

**-Je voulais pas la forcer à venir te voir. »**

_**J**_ane a un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescé. Elle suit Frost à travers la ville. Ils arrivent devant la porte d'un gymnase. Frost pousse la porte. Ils traversent un petit couloir et arrive dans une grande salle. Jane se rapproche de Frost pour lui dire à l'oreille.

**« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait 4-5 ans. »**

_**I**_l rit. Il va s'asseoir dans les gradins. Jane le suit. Elle avait compris de qui il voulait parler. Il voulait parler du professeur de danse. Ce cours était un cours pour enfant. Maura en était le professeur. Elle parle avec les petits, elle leur explique des pas. Elle court vers son portable. Elle met «Don't Say Goodnight» des Hot Chelle Rae. Elle vient se placer dos aux petits et commence à danser. Les petits la suivent à la perfection. Jane ne peux pas s'empêcher de la regarder danser. Maura a le reflet des petits derrière elle sur le miroir. Elle voit ceux qui arrivent le plus à suivre et les autres qui ont plus de mal. A la fin de la chanson, elle se retourne vers eux, elle les applaudis, ils s'applaudissent aussi.

**« Vous avez fait de très gros progrès. Je suis fière de vous. On se retrouve jeudi, à la même heure. Au revoir » **

_**L**_es petits rejoignent leurs parents. Maura récupère son téléphone. Certains parents vont la voir, elle parle avec eux. Tout le monde commence à partir, on entend des petits qui crient « Au revoir Maura » en sortant du gymnase, à chaque fois que l'on dit ça, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle finit de parler aux parents. Elle voit Barry dans les gradins qui descend suivis de Jane. Ils arrivent à elle. Jane regarde Maura, cette dernière est embarrassé, Jane le remarque et arrête de la regarder. Un gros blanc se forme, Maura décide de le casser.

**« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait venir ici ? **

**-J'avais besoin de te voir, **_répond Jane. _

**-D'accord. Pourquoi ? »**

_**J**_ane lui tend son livre.

**« J'aurais du venir le chercher. Merci.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu fuyais ? **

**-Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Je suis désolé mais je dois aller prendre ma douche. **

**-Je dois y aller, **_annonce Frost. _

**-D'accord,** _répond poliment Maura alors que son regard disait quelques chose comme, me laisse pas avec elle, je la connais pas et tout. _**»**

_**F**_rost part en faisant discrètement un clin d'œil à Jane. Les deux filles le regardent partir.

**« Tu devrais aussi rentrer Jane. **

**-J'ai le temps. **

**-Tu n'as pas à m'attendre. **

**-Je sais mais j'ai envie. »**

_**M**_aura part prendre sa douche, Jane s'est assise dans les gradins et a commencer à regarder le cours d'après. Un cours de basket-ball. Des mères parlent à côté d'elle. Elle écoute légèrement ce qu'elles disent, pas grand chose d'intéressant. Une petite voix l'appelle. Elle descend des gradins et retrouve Maura. Maura a un jeans noir, un débardeur noir et une veste blanche, les cheveux attaché en chignon.

**« Tu es très jolie. **

**-Merci Jane. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. **

**-Je trouve que si. **

**-Merci »**

_**M**_aura rougit au compliment de Jane. Elles marchent dans la ville. Jane regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est 19heures.

**« Ça te dirait d'aller manger ?**

**-Pourquoi pas. Tu veux aller où ? **

**-Au Dirty Robber.**

**-D'accord. »**

_**E**_lles vont jusqu'au bar restaurant. Jane ouvre la porte pour que Maura rentre d'abord. Elles choisissent une table à laquelle elles s'assoient. Une servante vient les voir, elles commandent. Maura prend du tofu avec un verre de vin, Jane prend un hamburger avec une bière.

**« Du tofu ? **

**-Oui pourquoi ? **

**-Que du tofu ?**

**-Oui. Pourquoi Jane ? **

**-Je mange du tofu je meurs de faim après. **

**-Moi je ne mange pas ces hamburgers pleins de gras. **

**-Tout ce qui est gras est bon. **

**-Pour tes papilles mais pas pour ton corps. **

**-T'inquiète pas pour lui, il en verra d'autres. »**

_**M**_aura rit. Elles ont parlés jusqu'à tard le soir. Jane lui a raconté des anecdotes sur elle, Maura tombé de plus en plus sous son charme, le rire de Maura faisait chavirer Jane dans l'amour. La nuit est tombé dehors, le bar était encore ouvert pour de nombreuses heures mais elles sont sortis, Jane a payé les deux repas malgré que Maura lui ai crié dessus pour ne pas que Jane les paye. Elles ont marchés jusqu'à la maison de Maura. Au coin de la rue, Maura demande à Jane de la laisser y aller seule. Voyant la petite mine de Maura, Jane lui demande :

**« Tu veux venir chez moi ? **

**-Non. **

**-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.**

**-Je vais bien. **

**-Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien,**_ dit Jane en relevant la tête de Maura vers elle._

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, **_enlevant la main de Jane de sous son menton et baissant la tête. _

**-Si je m'inquiète. Viens chez moi. »**

_**A**_près quelques secondes de réflexions, elle décide de partir. Jane la retient par le bras et lui demande si elle est sûr, elle acquiesce de la tête. Maura part.

**« J'ai envie de te revoir Maura. »**

_**L**_a blonde se retourne vers Jane.

**« Moi aussi. **

**-Demain soir. Je viens te chercher à 19h.**

**-Non. On se retrouve à 19h au Dirty Robber. **

**-Bonne nuit Maura.**

**-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Jane. »**

_**E**_lle se retourne et part. Jane la regard s'en allé. Maura a disparut dans l'allée de chez elle, Jane a tourné les talons et est rentré à son appartement. Jane est rentré chez elle, elle s'est couché sur son canapé et a pensé à Maura une grande partie de la nuit.

_**M**_aura ouvre la porte, à sa grande surprise Diane l'attends. Elle s'est jetée dans ses bras quand elle l'a vu rentrer. Le comportement de Diane la dérangeait.

**« Tu étais où chérie ? **

**-Euh... Avec une amie en ville. **

**-Tu m'as fait peur. **

**-Depuis quand ? **

**-Imagine si je t'avais perdu tout ce qui m'aurait échappé. **

**-Je me disais bien, tu vois que par le pognon de toute façon. Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai une assurance vie, je pense que tu gagnerais plus si j'avais crevé. »**

_**D**_iane la frappé au visage, une nouvelle fois.

**« Tu me parles autrement jeune fille. Depuis quand on sort le soir ? Hein ? Depuis quand on a le droit de sortir le soir ? Depuis jamais, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. Et encore moins de t'amuser, tu finis les cours tu devrais rentrer directement à la maison. Je te laisse deux heures après les cours pour faire ce que tu veux puis tu rentres pour manger. Estime toi heureuse ! Beaucoup de parents ne le ferait pas. **

**-De parents ? Tu crois quoi ? Que t'es ma mère ? Ma mère n'était pas une bouffonne comme toi. »**

_**D**_iane la frappé plus fort, Maura est tombé par terre. Elle lui prend le bras et la relève. Elle la regarde dans les yeux.

**« Ta mère était qu'une salope, tout comme toi.**

**-J'en suis fière »**

_**E**_lle l'a frappé encore une fois au visage, elle a serré son poignet pour pas que Maura tombe sur le sol.

**« On ne me répond pas. »**

_**E**_lle la tape de nombreuses fois, Maura pleure. Plus Maura pleure et lui demande d'arrêter, plus elle la frappe. Diane la tire pour la faire monter dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre la porte, elles rentrent. Diane referme la porte derrière elles. Maura arrive à ce qu'elle lâche son poignet, elle recule dans la pièce. Diane avance autant qu'elle recule. Maura est au mur. Merde, je suis conne, c'est la facilité pour elle là, pense Maura. Diane lève la main, Maura connaît la suite. Diane la frappe plus fort qu'avant, sa tête cogne contre le mur. Maura tombe sur le sol, inconsciente. Diane part de la chambre.

_**L**_e lendemain, Jane se réveille le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se fait son petit déjeuné tranquillement. On est samedi, elle a le temps, il est 9 heures du matin donc elle ne sera pas en retard pour son rendez-vous du soir. Elle prend son téléphone. Elle se met à sa table basse. Elle compose le numéro de Barry.

**« Allo ? **

**-Frost ! **

**-Yep !**

**-Devine avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ce soir ? **

**-Beyoncé ? **

**-Encore mieux. **

**-Y'a mieux que Beyoncé ? **

**-Bien sur ! Je sors avec Maura Isles ce soir !**

**-C'est génial Jane ! Vous avez fait quoi après mon départ hier ? **

**-Je l'ai fait monté au septième ciel.**

**-Dès le premier soir?**

**-Non je rigole, on est allé au restaurant et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle, elle est partis et je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai pensé à elle. **

**-Et ? **

**-C'était parfait !**

**-Je suis content pour toi Janie. **

**-Je vais me préparer. Bisous Barry !**

**-Déjà ?**

**-Oui ben il faut que je sois parfaite.**

**-Vas-y naturellement et tu seras parfaite. **

**-Merci Barry. Bisous**

**-Salut Jane.»**

_**E**_lle raccroche. Elle mange son bol de céréales.

_**M**_aura s'est réveillé. Elle a eu du mal à se lever du sol. Elle avait mal à cause du sol mais surtout à cause des coups de la veille. Elle s'est planté devant son miroir. Elle a regardé les bleus sur son visage. Elle a mal quand elle les touche. Elle prend son téléphone et appelle Jane. Elle attend qu'elle réponde.

**« Allo ? **

**-Jane ? **

**-Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta voix est bizarre. **

**-Jane... Je ne pourrais pas venir. Je me sens pas bien, je préfère rester chez moi. **

**-Maura on... **

**-Désolé Jane. Je préfère me reposer. **

**-Repose toi bien Maura. »**

_**J**_ane raccroche, elle paraissait en colère. Maura lance son portable sur son lit. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle les essuie. Elle voulait voir Jane ce soir, elle se sentait bien avec Jane, elle voulait ressentir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait ressentit la veille.

_**M**_aura passe son samedi et son dimanche couché sur son lit, sans presque rien manger et à pleurer.

_**J**_ane passe son samedi et son dimanche sur son canapé à regarder des séries.

_**L**_undi matin. Maura s'est levé en retard. Elle est dans la salle de bain, elle se maquille pour cacher ses bleus. Elle vérifie qu'on ne les voit plus et elle sort de la pièce. Elle prend son sac de cours dans sa chambre et quitte la maison sans parler à personne. Elle met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et marchent jusqu'au lycée. Ce matin il fait froid mais il ne pleut pas. Bien sur, ce matin elle avait son parapluie. Elle arrive au lycée, elle monte les escaliers de devant la tête baissée. Dans le hall, elle entend son prénom, elle se retourne, enlève ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, voit Jane et lui sourit. Jane ne lui rend pas son sourire, celui de Maura s'efface de son visage. Jane arrive à son niveau.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? **

**-Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas mentis. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**-Samedi soir !**

**-Et ? **

**-Tu n'étais pas malade !**

**-Bien sur que si je l'étais, sinon je serais venue. **

**-Alors pourquoi tes sœurs ont dit que tu allais très bien. **

**-Depuis quand tu leur parles?**

**-Maura tu ne m'a même pas envoyé un sms pendant le week-end, j'avais le droit de savoir ce que tu avais !**

**-Tu avais qu'à envoyer un sms toi ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien envoyé ? Pourquoi j'ai même pas eu un « hey ça va mieux ? » ? **

**-J'en ai marre de faire toujours les premiers pas avec toi. »**

_**M**_aura baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui se forment dans ses yeux. Jane a un regard intense sur elle. Elle voudrait partir. Elle voudrait ne jamais lui avoir mentis.

**« Jane je ne pouvais pas !**

**-Pourquoi ? C'était juste une soirée entre amies. **

**-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je suis désolé Jane. J'aurais voulus venir. **

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Maura ? **

**-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pouvais pas. **

**-Ce soir je viens te chercher à 19h.**

**-Non. On se rejoint après les cours si tu veux. **

**-D'accord. Où ? **

**-A la place à côté du lycée.**

**-D'accord Maura. »**

_**J**_ane sourit. Maura approche sa bouche de la joue de la brune pour y déposer un baiser puis elle part.

_**J**_ane a pensé au bisou et au rendez-vous le soir toute la journée, elle a eu du mal à se concentrer pendant les cours, elle était ailleurs, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, là où tout est parfait. Enfin, cette impression a très vite disparut quand son professeur de maths lui a rendait un contrôle où elle a eu F.

_**D**_e son côté, Maura a travaillé à chaque heure, malgré les problèmes chez elle, elle était déterminé à apprendre, à avoir son diplôme et pouvoir partir. Le soir est arrivé. Dans les cinq dernières minutes de sa dernière heure, Maura a fixé l'horloge, elle avait l'impression que l'aiguille avancé au ralentis pour retarder le moment où elle verrait Jane. La cloche a sonné, elle a rangé ses affaires et est partis dans les premières. Elle descend les trois étages du lycée. Elle sort dehors. Le vent l'a fait frissonner. Elle arrive devant le lycée, elle tourne a droite pour aller à la place. Arrivé à la place, elle voit Jane, elle devait avoir froid, elle était recroqueviller sur elle. Maura arrive à son banc ? Jane se lève, elle lui sourit.

**« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. **

**-Ce n'est pas grave. **

**-Si quand même, tu dois être morte de froid. **

**-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. »**

_**E**_lles marchent. Jane la mène jusqu'à chez elle, Maura n'a rien contre ça. Jane ouvre la porte de l'immeuble grâce au code, elles montent dans l'ascenseur. Jane appuie sur le bouton « 5 ». Elles arrivent, Maura emboîte le pas de Jane. Cette dernière ouvre la porte de chez elle. Elle laisse Maura rentré d'abord. Maura rentre.

**« Bienvenue chez moi. Fais comme chez toi.**

**-Merci. »**

_**E**_lles enlèvent leur manteau, Jane part dans la cuisine pendant que Maura s'assoit sur le canapé. Elle regarde la pile de DVD sur la table basse. Jane revient dans le salon avec deux chocolats chaud. Maura la remercie, Jane pose les chocolats sur la table, elle prend ses DVD et les pose par terre près de sa télé.

**« Désolé pour le bazar, d'habitude quand j'invite des gens c'est plus propre. **

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Je juge pas sur la propreté.**

**-Heureusement sinon j'aurais 0/10.**

**-Ce n'est pas si sale que ça.**

**-Un peu si.**

**-Mais non »**

_**E**_lles rient. Elles boivent leurs chocolat chaud.

**« Comment était ta journée Maura ? **

**-Ça va. Et la tienne ? **

**-Brillante jusqu'au cours de maths. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-J'ai eu un F. Ma mère va me tuer quand elle verra le bulletin. **

**-Tu galères en maths ? **

**-Assez ouais. **

**-Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

**-Non ça va aller. **

**-Je suis libre tu sais. Et plus je suis loin de chez moi mieux je me porte donc ça ne me dérange pas. **

**-Merci Maura. Je vais y réfléchir. »**

_**E**_lles se sourient.

**« T'as faim ? **

**-Non. Ne t'embête pas. **

**-Moi j'ai faim. »**

_**M**_aura sourit, Jane se lève et fouille dans ses placards. Elle se retourne, une boîte de Kinder Surprise à la main. Elle revient s'asseoir au près de Maura.

**« Désolé j'ai que ça. **

**-Oh Jane ça fait des siècles que j'en ai pas mangé, on pouvait pas plus me faire plaisir !**

**-Force pas Maura.**

**-Je ne rigole pas. »**

_**J**_ane ouvre la boîte, elle propose les trois œufs à Maura, elle en prend un, Jane en prend un et laisse le dernier sur la table. Elles l'ouvrent, elles ouvrent la boîte à l'intérieur pour voir le cadeau. Jane construit sa voiture alors que Maura a un poussin qui fait loupe à monter.

**« J'y crois pas Jane, c'est de plus en plus nul leur cadeau. **

**-La crise. Ou juste un manque d'imagination. **

**-Quand le matin tu te réveilles et tu te dit : c'est bon j'ai trouvé le jouet, je vais faire un poussin loupe, **_demande-t-elle en lui montrant son poussin._

**-J'avoue j'avoue. »**

_**M**_aura pose son poussin sur la table. Jane le prend et regarde la loupe

**« Non mais c'est que ça marche ce truc !**

**-Je te l'offre !**

**-Oh merci ! Tu sais j'ai la vu qui baisse ça va m'aider. »**

_**E**_lles éclatent de rire. Jane fait reculer sa voiture sur la table et la lâche, elle traverse la table et finit par terre. Elles continuent de rire.

**« Ca fait peur.**

**-Oui Jane ! »**

_**Q**_uand elles se calment, Jane prend le dernier œuf. Elle enlève l'emballage. Elle donne la moitié à Maura et mange l'autre partie. Elle pose la boîte avec le jouet sur la table.

**« A toi l'honneur Maura. **

**-Non vas-y la couleur de la boîte c'est moi qui ai eu le meilleur jouet donc je t'en prie. **

**-Ouais je me tape les deux trucs de merde. **

**-Mais non mais non. »**

_**J**_ane ouvre la boîte et découvre une nouvelle voiture, ce n'est pas la même. Elle la construit et essaie de la faire marcher. Elle galère, Maura la prend et ça marche. Elle montre à Jane comment ça marche. Jane essaie et ça fonctionne.

**« Tu vois Maura, je suis trop intelligente pour ces trucs là. **

**-Tu insinues quoi sur moi là ? **

**-Hein ? Sur toi ? Rien. C'est juste que tu as un cerveau hyper développé qui te permet d'avoir des bonnes notes et de pouvoir réussir à comprendre ces merdes !**

**-Rattrape toi ! »**

_**M**_aura la tape gentillement sur le bras.

_**E**_lles parlent encore de longues minutes. Maura regarde l'heure, ça fait 1heure30 qu'elle est ici.

**« Je dois rentrer Jane. **

**-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? **

**-Non t'inquiète pas. »**

_**E**_lles se lèvent, Maura met son manteau. Jane lui ouvre la porte. Maura la remercie et embrasse Jane sur la joue. Elle quitte l'appartement. Elle part de l'immeuble et marche jusqu'à chez elle. En rentrant, elle trouve les trois filles devant la télé. Maura monte à sa chambre et travaille sur ses cours.

_**L**_a semaine passe, tous les soirs les filles se sont retrouvés à la place pour marcher ensemble jusqu'à chez Jane. Pendant une heure trente, Maura lui a donné des cours tous les soirs. Elles se sont rapprochés, elles s'apprécient. Elles sont de bonnes amies maintenant.

_**O**_n est vendredi soir. Maura sort du lycée après sa dernière heure de cours, elle va à la place, Jane n'est pas encore là. Elle reste debout pour éviter d'avoir trop froid. Jane arrive quelques minutes après.

**« Désolé, notre prof nous a donné une diapo à recopier après la sonnerie, j'ai écris un mot sur deux. Ca va être incompréhensible.**

**-Tu avais le temps tu sais. **

**-Je sais mais je voulais pas te faire attendre. »**

_**E**_lles marchent jusqu'à chez Jane, comme tout le temps, Maura emboîte le pas de Jane dans l'immeuble. Elles se posent dans le canapé un chocolat chaud à la main. Maura donne son cours à Jane. Une heure trente passe, Maura doit partir. Jane la retient.

**« Reste. Demain on est samedi. S'il te plaît reste. »**

_**L**_eurs yeux se croisent. Maura voit toute l'envie qu'à Jane pour qu'elle reste.

**« D'accord. Parce que c'est toi !**

**-Yes ! »**

_**M**_aura se rassoit. Elle n'était pas certaines que c'est une bonne idée mais elle veux rester. Jane prend le téléphone.

**« Maura, t'aimes quoi comme pizza ? **

**-Pareil que toi. **

**-La reine ? **

**-Oui. »**

_**J**_ane se lève et va commander deux pizzas. Maura regarde la télé que Jane a allumé quelques secondes avant. Jane revient et s'assoit

**« Ils arrivent dans 20 minutes, je commence à avoir faim il est vingt heure.**

**-Là que tu le dis, moi aussi. »**

_**M**_aura lui sourit. Elles regardent la télé en attendant la livraison. Le livreur arrive, Jane règle. Elle donne la pizza à Maura et mange la sienne. Elles ne parlent pas pendant le repas.

_**E**_lles finissent, Jane met les emballages à la poubelle. Elle revient s'asseoir à côté de Maura. Elle éteins la télé.

**« Pourquoi t'as éteins ? **

**-Parce que j'aimerais te poser des questions.**

**-D'accord, **_dit Maura méfiante_. **»**

_**J**_ane lui touche la joue.

**« C'est quoi ça ? **

**-Ma joue. **

**-Merci Maura, je ne savais pas, sérieusement c'est quoi la trace ? **

**-Jane, ce n'est rien. **

**-Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

_**M**_aura baisse la tête, elle se retient de pleurer mais des larmes la trahissent. Jane relève sa tête et essuie ses larmes.

**« Dis moi tout.**

**-Je ne peux pas. **

**-Bien sur que si. Ça restera entre toi et moi.**

**-Je sais mais...**

**-Fais moi confiance. **

**-Je te fais confiance.**

**-Dis moi.**

**-D'accord Jane. En gros, mes parents étaient divorcés, ils se sont revus, ils sont sortis au restaurant et ils sont mort dans un accident. J'ai du aller vivre chez ma belle-mère Diane car mon père était marié et pas ma mère. Et ma belle-mère dit que tout est de ma faute. **

**-La salope.**

**-Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Donc pour elle, l'accident c'est de ma faute et tout. Et... Elle... elle me tape. **

**-Quoi ? **

**-Elle me tape. Ça c'est un bleu. **

**-Comment on peux frapper un visage aussi jolie. Je suis désolé Maura. **

**-Samedi dernier, j'ai pas pu venir car elle m'avait frappé et je ressemblait plus à rien.**

**-Je suis là maintenant d'accord. **

**-Oui. »**

_**J**_ane prend Maura dans ses bras. Jane regarde Maura dans les yeux. Elle l'embrasse. Maura prolonge le baiser. Jane arrête le bisou.

**« J'y crois pas tu as prolongé le baiser !**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Je pensais que t'aller me repousser. **

**-Et ben non ! »**

_**J**_ane embrasse à nouveau Maura. Elle se met à califourchon sur elle. Maura passe ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune. Cette dernière l'embrasse toujours passionnément. Elle passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Maura. Elle le soulève. Elle sent les mains de Maura l'en empêcher. Elle arrête le baiser.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Je ne peux pas. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Je n'ai pas envie que tu vois quelque chose. **

**-Dis moi.**

**-Un jour ma belle-mère m'a frappé vraiment fort là, **_elle lui montre où c'est_**, j'ai encore la trace. »**

_**J**_ane ne dit rien. Elle regarde Maura dans les yeux pour la faire se sentir en sécurité. Elle passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui enlève. Maura la regarde faire. Jane regarde la trace que lui a laissé sa belle-mère.

**« Tu as mal ?**

**-Non mais ce n'est pas jolie.**

**-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave ça, tu restes magnifique quand même.**

**-Merci Jane. »**

Jane l'embrasse.

_**J**_ane se pose à côté de Maura. Elle attrape la couverture du dossier du canapé et la déplie sur elles.

**« Merci Jane. **

**-De rien. Dors maintenant. **

**-Je t'aime Jane. **

**-Moi aussi Maura »**

_**L**_a lumière du soleil rentre dans la pièce. Maura se tourne pour ne plus avoir la lumière dans les yeux. Elle n'arrive plus à s'endormir. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Jane qui lui sourit.

**« Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ? **

**-Je sais pas. **

**-D'accord. »**

_**E**_lles restent quelques secondes à se regarder.

**« J'aime les matins comme ça, **_annonce Maura._

**-Moi aussi.**

**-On se lève ? **

**-D'accord »**

_**J**_ane se lève du canapé. Maura s'enroule dans le drap et sort du canapé. Maura traverse les pièces de l'appartement à la recherche de ses vêtements. Jane s'assoit sur le canapé avec deux bols de céréales et regarde Maura faire. Maura fait des aller-retour devant elle, ses affaires à la main. Puis Maura part dans la salle de bain. Elle revient quelques minutes après, habillé, elle a le drap plié dans ses bras. Elle le pose sur le dossier du canapé. Elle s'assoit et commence à manger ses céréales.

**« Bien dormis,**_ demande Jane. _

**-Ca va. Et toi ? **

**-Oui. J'ai l'habitude que ce soit pas du grand luxe. **

**-Je m'en fiche Jane que ce soit du grand luxe ou pas, tant que je suis avec toi. **

**-T'es mignonne. »**

_**E**_lles finissent de manger leurs céréales, Jane part faire la vaisselle. Maura met son manteau, il est temps qu'elle rentre chez elle sinon elle sait qu'elle se fera encore plus taper en rentrant plus tard. Jane revient dans le salon.

**« Tu pars déjà ? **

**-Oui. Je suis désolé. Je dois rentrer. **

**-Si tu as un seul problème tu m'appelles. **

**-D'accord. Merci Jane pour hier. »**

_**J**_ane sourit, Maura l'embrasse et quitte l'appartement. Elle marche dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle. Arrivé dans la rue, elle commence à stresser. Elle ralentit sa marche, elle retarde son entrée le plus loin possible. Elle pousse le portail. Elle le referme. Elle traverse l'allée. Elle pose sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'enclenche. Elle rentre. Sa belle-mère se lève du canapé. Elle lui fait signe de monter à l'étage. Maura hésite. Elle enlève son manteau, le pose et monte. Diane est dans sa chambre. Maura rentre, Diane ferme la porte.

**« Où étais tu Maura ? **

**-Chez une amie. **

**-Encore ? **

**-Oui. Il faisait noir, elle m'a proposé de rester dormir. **

**-Tu me prend pour une conne ? **

**-Non au contraire. **

**-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **

**-Jane. **

**-Grande ? Les cheveux noirs ? Les cheveux bouclés ? **

**-Oui pourquoi ? »**

_**J**_uste après sa réponse, Diane lui a donné une claque, Maura pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle a les yeux mouillés.

**« Tes sœurs t'ont vu l'embrasser. **

**-Quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé.**

**-Arrête de me mentir »**

_**E**_lle l'a frappée, encore une fois au visage, Diane lui attrape le poignet et la fait se lever, Maura se débat pour l'une des premières fois. Diane lui attrape le deuxième poignet avec du mal. Elle la plaque contre le mur, Maura gémit de douleur. Diane continue de tenir un poignet de Maura contre le mur et elle la frappe au visage. Maura pleure. Diane lui fait mal. Elle la lâche que quelques secondes, elle passe de son poignet à ses cheveux, elle lui tire les cheveux et la fait tomber par terre. Elle commence à lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Plus Maura crie, plus Diane la frappe. Elle lui crie de se taire, Maura ne peux pas, elle a trop mal.

_**E**_lle passe au moins cinq minutes à la frapper, tantôt au visage, tantôt au ventre. Maura la supplie d'arrêter. Diane arrête. Elle se relève. Maura pleure sur le sol. Diane lui donne un dernier coup de pied dans les jambes qui fait crier de douleur Maura. Diane part de la pièce. Maura est fatigué, elle a mal, elle ne peux presque plus bouger. Quand Diane l'a fait tombé, son téléphone est tombé hors de sa poche, elle le regarde sur le sol pas très loin d'elle. Elle tend le bras pour essayer de l'attraper, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle rampe avec beaucoup de mal pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Elle compose le numéro de Jane. Elle porte son téléphone a son oreille. Elle entend biper quatre fois avant que Jane répond.

**« Maura, dis moi que tu vas bien. **

**-Jane... elle m'a frappé. **

**-J'arrive Maura !**

**-Non Jane, laisse moi. J'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans cet état. **

**-Je ne la laisserais pas te toucher une fois de plus Maura. **

**-Jane s'il te plaît ne viens pas. »**

_**J**_ane a raccroché. Elle prend ses clés de voiture. Elle met ses baskets et sort de chez elle. Elle descend les escaliers en courant. Elle sort de l'immeuble en poussant violemment la porte d'entrée. Elle monte dans sa voiture, met le moteur en route et roule. Elle ne respecte pas les limites de vitesse. Elle arrive donc très vite devant chez Maura. Elle se gare, coupe le moteur et sort de la voiture. Elle marche dans l'allée devant chez la blonde. Elle sonne à la porte. Elle attend. Une femme ouvre la porte. Elle regarde Jane.

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jane. J'aimerais voir Maura Isles. **

**-Elle n'est pas là. **

**-Pourtant elle m'a appelé. **

**-Vous savez vous pouvez appeler de dehors avec un portable. **

**-Elle a besoin de moi. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que... laissez moi réfléchir... vous lui avez tapé sur la gueule. **

**-Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ? **

**-Comment osez-vous tapé sur une fille qui n'a rien fait de mal ? Pourquoi vous la tapez ? Parce que votre mari est mort par sa faute ? Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle aurait préféré garder ses parents au lieu de venir ici. Quelle femme taperait la fille de son mari ? Il doit avoir honte de vous. A chaque fois qu'il vous voit la taper il doit regretter de s'être marié avec vous. Comme pour tous les pères, elle était tout pour lui et vous, vous la tapez. Vous êtes une moins que rien. Vous devriez avoir honte. Honte de ce que vous êtes.»**

_**D**_iane s'est décomposé. Jane est passé à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'a pas empêcher de passer. Diane pleure. Jane est monté par les escaliers. Elle a ouvert toutes les portes jusqu'à la chambre de Maura. Elle l'a vu par terre, pleurant. Jane a avancé vers Maura qui ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'est à côté d'elle, Maura lui a sourit. Elle l'a aider à s'asseoir et elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle caresse ses cheveux. Maura pleure dans ses bras.

**« Ca va allé Maura. **

**-Comment t'as fait pour rentré ? **

**-Ne t'occupes pas de ça chérie. **

**-Jane, je veux partir d'ici. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal. **

**-C'est finit. **

**-Jane... Je veux habité avec toi. **

**-Il n'y a pas de problème mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de place pour nous deux. **

**-Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux plus être ici. Dis oui s'il te plaît. **

**-J'en parlerais à ta belle-mère. **

**-Elle sera d'accord, tant qu'elle m'a plus dans ses pattes. **

**-D'accord »**

_**P**_lus de trois mois dans un petit appartement. Le diplôme de Jane a installé une tension dans l'appartement. Maura suit toujours ces cours. Jane a passé son diplôme il y a une semaine, elle stresse pour les résultats. Elle s'occupe. Elle part tôt le matin et rentrer assez tard le soir. Ce qui a le don d'énervé Maura.

_**P**_uis la fin d'année pour Maura est arrivé, c'est les vacances d'été depuis seulement trois jours. Jane a eu son diplôme, la tension est redescendu, l'énervement de Maura aussi malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit que très rarement Jane.

_**C**_e matin, Jane s'est levé de bonne heure. Elle a fait du bruit dans la cuisine ce qui a réveillé Maura. La blonde s'est levé du lit. Elle va dans la cuisine.

**« Je t'ai réveillé ? **

**-Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. **

**-Bien dormis ? **

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Ça va. Je suis super excité !**

**-Pourquoi ça ? **

**-Tu verras. »**

_**J**_ane embrasse Maura et lui montre le petit déjeuné qu'elle lui a préparé. Elles vont dans le salon et mangent. Après le petit déjeuné, Maura s'apprête à aller s'habillé quand Jane lui demande

**« Habille toi dans des affaires où t'es bien dedans. **

**-D'accord. Pourquoi ? **

**-On va faire de la route aujourd'hui. On en a pour 4 heure assis dans la voiture.**

**-On va où ?**

**-Surprise !**

**-J'aime pas les surprises !**

**-Mens pas, t'adore ça mais t'aime pas attendre ! »**

_**M**_aura sourit et cours s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Jane prépare un sac avec de l'eau et à manger pour le trajet. Elle prend son téléphone et appelle. Maura ressort de la salle de bain et entends Jane parler. Elle s'approche doucement en mode 007.

**« Oui j'ai les clés. Le code c'est 4569. Merci. Au revoir »**

_**J**_ane raccroche. Maura rentre dans la pièce.

**« C'était qui ? **

**-Personne.**

**-Tu téléphones à personne ? **

**-C'est ça. T'es prête ?**

**-Oui ! »**

_**E**_lles sortent de l'appartement, sortent de l'immeuble. Elles montent dans la voiture.

_**E**_lles roulent depuis plus de quatre heures. Jane est fatigué. Maura s'est endormis à côté d'elle. Elles sont en ville, Jane essaie de sortir de la ville pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à l'immeuble où elle doit aller. Environ une demie heure plus tard, elle se gare devant un grand immeuble. Jane regarde Maura, elle n'ose pas la réveillé. La blonde commence à bouger à cause du soleil dans ses yeux. Elle se tourne vers Jane.

**« Hey. On est arrivé. **

**-Déjà ? **

**-Oui. **

**-J'ai pas vu les heures passaient. **

**-En même temps t'as dormis tout le trajet. **

**-Désolé. **

**-C'est pas grave. On y va ? »**

_**E**_lles sortent de la voiture. Jane prend la main de Maura, elles vont à la porte d'entrée, Jane entre le code. Elles prennent l'ascenseur pour arrivé au cinquième étage. Jane sort une clé de sa poche et ouvre la porte d'un appartement. Maura rentre. L'appartement est vide.

**« Surprise, **_annonce Jane_** »**

_**M**_aura s'approche de la fenêtre, elle regarde la vue.

**« On est où ? **_Demande-t-elle impatiente de savoir la réponse._

**-Pas loin de New York.**

**-Woah ! Pourquoi on est là ? **

**-C'est chez nous. **

**-Non ?!**

**-Si »**

_**M**_aura se jette dans les bras de Jane et l'embrasse.

**« Comment on va faire pour payer un appartement à New York ? **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. **

**-Tu es la plus parfaite ! Merci !**

**-De rien.**

**-Je t'aime. **

**-Je t'aime aussi.»**

**Finis :) Ca vous a plus? **

**Si vous avez des idées d'OS, dites les moi et je pourrais peut-être vous l'écrire pour vous faire plaisir. **

**Je ne sais pas si je posterais bientôt. Je posterais un petit truc soit pour mon anniversaire soit pour Noël, au plus tard. **

**Au revoir :) **

**-Emily**


End file.
